1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory operations regarding encoding program bits to be programmed into a memory array.
2. Information
Memory devices may be employed in various electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, or navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. For example, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as solid state drives (SSD), NAND or NOR flash memory, or phase change memory, among others. In general, writing or programming operations may be used to store information, while read operations may be used to retrieve stored information.
Phase change memory (PCM) may operate based, at least in part, on behavior or properties of one or more particular phase change materials, such as chalcogenide glass or germanium antimony telluride (GST), just to name a few examples. Electrical resistivities of crystalline or amorphous states of such materials may be different from one another, thus presenting a basis by which information may be represented or expressed. The amorphous, high resistance state may represent a stored first binary state and the crystalline, low resistance state may represent a stored second binary state. Of course, such a binary representation of stored information is merely an example. PCM may also be used to store multiple memory states, represented by varying degrees of phase change material resistivity, for example.
Nonvolatile memory devices, such as PCM, may comprise wordlines and bitlines to program an array of memory cells. As density of memory cells in an array increase, distances between adjacent wordlines or bitlines may decrease. Decreased spacing among wordlines or bitlines may lead to undesirable effects, such as capacitive coupling, crosstalk, or memory disturb, just to name a few examples.